The International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) will hold its General Assembly and the XXIX International Congress of Physiological Sciences in Sydney, Australia, August 28 - September 3, 1983. It is proposed that The American Physiological Society administer a travel grant program offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists who are permanent residents of North America who may require such assistance. The USA National Commitee for the International Union of Physiological Sciences (USANC/IUPS) will establish a screening and selection committee, and The American Physiological Society will act as fiscal agent and award the travel grants.